This invention relates to a toilet seat and, more particularly, to an improved toilet seat assembly including a dome-like cover having collapsible or extensible positions.
The use of the conventional toilet seat/lid assembly atop the conventional toilet bowl is known. Various approaches have been undertaken to improve the aesthetic appearance of this toilet seat, including the use of decorative materials, padding, graphics and the like. However, no matter what aesthetic approach has been taken the basic appearance of the toilet has remained the same. Accordingly, it is desirable to present an improved toilet seat assembly which enhances the appearance of the toilet seat particularly when the toilet seat assembly is in a closed position.
In response thereto I have invented a toilet dome which is selectably positioned between collapsed and extended positions. At the extended position a fabric dome extends between the water reservoir of the toilet and the horizontal seat. Upon raising the seat to an upright position the dome collapses so as to allow for functional use of the underlying toilet bowl. The dome may also be collapsed by the user while the seat remains in a horizontal position. The toilet dome may be made of various decorative fabrics which will enhance the aesthetic appearance of the bathroom.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a decorative cover for a toilet bowl.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, in the form of a collapsible dome extending between the toilet tank and a closed lid of the toilet seat.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, wherein the dome collapses when the toilet seat is moved from a horizontal to an upright position.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, presenting a plurality of ribs for supporting the decorative cover.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, wherein the aforesaid ribs nest one within another upon the seat being swung between a horizontal position and an upright position.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, including a lid for overlying the horizontally positioned seat.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, which will not interfere with the function of the underlying toilet bowl.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.